Please Wake Up
by SibunAmber
Summary: "Her smirked faded away as she looked at the carnage in front of her. Bodies, those of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, and the ones they had been fighting, lay before her eyes. In that moment Annabeth knew that that image would remain in her mind forever." Companion piece to Dear Percy. I would recommend reading this one first.


**This is a companion piece to Dear Percy, which was posted last night. It is my most recent story if you want to check it out. You don't have to have read that to understand that, actually, you should read this first so that will make more sense. Anyway, please review, and enjoy!**

Annabeth lunged forward, effectively stabbing the hellhound in front of her. She turned just as a cloud of dust appeared where the monster once stood. She herself stood , eyes scanning the battlefield, searching for anyone in need of help, finally spotting a young daughter of Demeter locked in combat with a gnome looking thing. As Annabeth stepped towards the girl, holding her dagger in front of her, the girl swung her sword and off came the gnome's head.

Annabeth smirked and turned back towards the battle.

Her smirked faded away as she looked at the carnage in front of her. Bodies, those of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, and the ones they had been fighting, lay before her eyes. In that moment Annabeth knew that image would remain forever in her mind.

She watched as Apollo kids ran forward to collect the few who were still alive, those who had a chance of survival. Over by the tent that had become a make-shift hospital, there lay around 2-3 hundred campers who were fighting their own internal battles, willing themselves to breathe. She glanced over at the area for the smaller campers and her heart sank.

There had to be no less than 20 kids, all who appeared to be around 12, or younger, laying in pain. She looked for only a second, and averted her eyes after she caught sight of one of her sisters.

_Ellia_ Annabeth thought. Ellia was only 8. Most eight year olds would be at home playing with Barbie dolls or pretending to be doctors and other various occupations, and here she lay fighting, not over toys, but rather with her own body. She was in scratches and bruises that, presuming she live, would never fade.

Looking at the ongoing fights, she saw few giants, hellhounds, and other demons. Those campers who were still fighting appeared to outnumber Gaia's forces. She smiled, thinking over their, hopefully, soon to be victory. Once Gaia's minions were all gone, the earth goddess would, in theory, go back into an eternal sleep (let's hope this one will be truly eternal).

Only ten minutes later, she watched on as a group of campers took down the last giant. As he finally died, there was a moment of pure silence. Everyone looked on, stunned by the fact that they had just won.

And then the cheers started.

Annabeth smiled, her eyes scanning the groups of fighters, looking for him, for Percy. But she couldn't find him.

She walked towards Allie, a daughter of Apollo, and asked if she had seen him. Annabeth died a little inside as she saw Allie's face fall.

_Please no_ Annabeth thought _please let him be okay_.

But deep down inside, she knew what the expression on the other girl's face meant.

He was gone.

"Take me to him." Annabeth demanded, a little harsher than intended. The daughter of Apollo led Annabeth through the crowd, stopping occasionally for people to pat them on the back and shake their hands. The people helped distract Annabeth, but only for a second. She turned and nodded to Allie.

Allie led Annabeth to the back left corner of the tent, where there was a sight so horrifying that Annabeth would have nightmares about it for years following the war.

Percy lay on a small mat made of plastic, his face contorted, eyes closed.

_No, no please no_

But Annabeth knew.

She fell to her knees, trying to hold back her tears.

"Can you please leave us alone?" Annabeth spoke to Allie, her face still glued to the lifeless body in front of her. The daughter of Apollo walked off.

Annabeth sat there in shock, refusing to believe that he was actually gone, that he was dead.

And then she broke down.

"No. No! No Percy, seaweed brain, please wake up. Please, please, I-I need you. Please wake up." She sobbed hysterically. "Please Percy. You promised. You promised me a life together. You promised me. Just please, please wake up." Her head fell onto his chest and the lack of a heartbeat shattered her already wounded heart.

He was gone.

**Well, that wasn't nearly as good as I hoped it would be. Oh well, don't forget to review! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, what I should change, etc. Thank you!**


End file.
